


touch me after midnight

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: It's unfortunate that the only time Mark seems truly relaxed is when he's tucked under the covers, asleep.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289





	touch me after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on cub club, i wrote this.. for me :O)
> 
> fic title from after midnight by wayv

It's unfortunate that the only time Mark seems truly relaxed is when he's tucked under the covers, asleep. 

Always up, always going, like a clock that doesn't break, Taeyong has watched Mark jump from project to project since he was 13 years old- helped raise him to work like that with the rest of the company, Taeyong thinks guiltily. He can’t put all the fault on himself knowing Mark’s eagerness and hard working nature, ever present even at his young age. If Taeyong looks close enough, he can see part of himself in Mark. 

All his work makes Taeyong slightly grateful that he can be there to monitor Mark through some of it considering their both being in SuperM and 127. When Mark was off with Dream, and now going back to it, Taeyong only hoped that he was looking after himself while looking over the other six. 

He isn't one to burn out fast, even with all the subunits and projects he's thrown into. He'll show up to practice with wide eyes and leave with the same amount of energy he brought. It's only when he gets back to their dorms that Mark will fall to the limits his body places on him. 

Taeyong makes his way into the room as quiet as possible, sighing at the bedside lamp that's left on. Today was one of those days where Mark was performing on stage in several groups at once; this time, SuperM, 127, and Dream. He had still been hyped up on adrenaline on the ride home which explains his state now. Mark’s glasses are still on his face, black plastic frames wonky from where his cheek is squished into the pillows. Even his belt is half undone, unbuckled but not removed from the loops of his jeans.

"Oh honey," Taeyong coos. He runs a hand through Mark's dyed hair, the ends overprocessed and catching on his fingers. “You’re tired, hmm?”

Mark won’t respond, but it feels familiar to keep talking to him anyway. Keeps cooing at him as he unloops the belt and pulls off his glasses to place on the bedside table. Hums as he works his fingers under the waistband of Mark's jeans and pulls them off; as he carefully tugs the collar of Mark's hoodie away from his face and strips that too. Once Mark is left in his undershirt and boxers, Taeyong sits back and looks at him. 

He kept the bed table lamp on just for this- to be able to see Mark’s smooth skin in a warm light. He can see how goosebumps start to appear from the air conditioning running high in the dorms. There are still light bruises on his thighs from a week ago, where Taeyong bit into them as he ate Mark out before practice. The hem of his white tee rides up and exposes a thin sliver of skin by his hip, and Taeyong moves to touch it softly.

His fingers keep moving up under Mark’s shirt, exposing more and more skin each second. As his chest rises and falls in steady breaths, Taeyong feels the skin over his ribs and the movement of the muscles over his diaphragm. When Taeyong brings his hand to the elastic of Mark’s boxers, he pauses briefly. The other hand pauses from where it’s slipping under the leg hole, thumb grazing over the soft skin of his upper thigh. 

There's the slightest of stickiness on his skin from the sweat that beaded and dried in a thin layer across his body. He knew Mark couldn't have taken a bath considering his state of undress- or lack of it- and the tackiness of his joints only serves to make Taeyong's heart clench in pity. 

He crawls up, his free hand braced next to Mark as he leans and gives Mark a kiss on his slack lips. He wants to give him a bath before he does anything else, take the time to dote on him and physically wash away his exhaustion, but he wants Mark awake for that. Instead, Taeyong crawls off the bed and goes into his bathroom, grabbing one of the hand towels and running the sink. When the water is hot enough, he soaks and wrings the towel and returns to the bed. If he can't give Mark a bath, he'll clean him up as best he can at the very least. 

He strips Mark of his undershirt and boxers to run the heated towel over his skin, making sure to get the majority of his body before the towel gets cold. As he grazes lightly over jumping muscles, Taeyong only hopes Mark ate something before he came back to the dorms, the thinning of his appearance just barely visible. 

While he’s mostly a deadweight at this point of sleep, Mark is easily maneuvered into whatever positions Taeyong wants. Some drops of excess water roll off his skin into the covers as Mark is turned onto his side, leaving a cold patch of damp cotton that Taeyong tries to keep him out of. After the preliminary wipe down, Taeyong hangs the towel to dry, then carefully opens Mark’s wardrobe to find him some pajamas.

The one thing Mark is always diligent about in terms of housework is laundry, because he’s tasked to do it with Taeyong. All his pajama hoodies are neatly folded and tucked away with his basketball shorts, and all his shirts and sweaters and jackets are hung up on the rails. Unlike some of the other members, he can freely open the drawers without a problem, and he pulls out a grey hoodie and black shorts, making sure to keep their piles tidy. 

When Taeyong turns back to face him, Mark is trembling lightly and covered in goosebumps due to his state of undress, and Taeyong wants to swaddle him like a baby. He looks like one as he sleeps, Taeyong thinks, bringing warm hands to touch Mark's body. He almost can't help himself as his touches become more grabby, and Taeyong moving up the bed until he's petting Mark's arms and is sitting right under him, hips pressed to Mark's bare skin. 

Unthinking, Taeyong lets himself touch down the vertebrae of Mark’s spine, across his little waist, over the swell of his ass, and the reminder of a few months ago resurfaces in his head. He lightly grasps Mark’s thigh and pushes it up towards his chest, exposing all of Mark’s sensitive parts with a sigh. They don’t do this often considering both of them are rather tired after their schedules. Very few occasions have Taeyong up and not lethargic later than Mark, though even those were too far between. 

Mark only suggested Taeyong start fucking him while he’s asleep because of Taeyong’s weird schedule. Sometimes he’ll be up from 3am to 6am working in music in the studio, then sleeping at noon. Sometimes, he’ll just be up. 

“A way to… alleviate stress,” Mark said. 

“Alleviate stress?” Taeyong parroted. He was still in the studio late at night, and unintentionally had kept Mark up that late as well. He swiveled around his chair to see Mark sitting on the couch, twiddling his fingers. 

“I- yeah. Just thought it’d be something to try. You don’t have to, though, but it’s an option.” 

“I thought you would want to be a more active participant.” Mark blushed and refused to make eye contact with Taeyong, turning around entirely so he couldn’t see his face. “Right?” Taeyong coaxed.

Mark left the studio then, not without a very sulky goodbye kiss, which gave Taeyong time to think it over. With Mark having planted the idea in his head, Taeyong couldn’t rid it from the corners of his brain, even while in the middle of trying to produce a track. He would often find Mark asleep between both floors of the dorms- sometimes on the couch, or in his bedroom, or in Taeyong’s- and Taeyong would have to hold himself back from making use of Mark’s request. 

But the days passed and Taeyong became more bold- now moving from just watching Mark sleep to petting down his sides. He then moved to touching with more vigor, and a jump to grinding down against him until Mark woke up and told him it was okay. 

It was weeks of this and the constant reminder from Mark that it was fine with him- encouraged by him- that Taeyong graduated to actually having sex with Mark while he slept. 

The first time, he was slow in a way Mark would never let him be if he was awake and doing this. Too careful about how much jostling and repositioning and overall movement he could make without waking Mark up. Every involuntary twitch of his muscles had Taeyong freezing in place until he pushed into Mark, sinking into his warm body with no restraint. 

Everything after that was pure instinct- a conditioned and unfiltered brain to body response to fuck his hips forward. The care he took to ensure Mark wouldn't wake slipped his mind for minutes, until his hazy eyes reminded him that Mark was still tired, and sleeping. 

It's a good memory, Taeyong thinks as he reminisces. Mark woke up the next morning clingy and sweet, and Taeyong promised, mostly to himself, that it would surely happen again. Again must be now. 

Leaning over, Taeyong reaches under Mark’s second pillow to grab his “hidden” bottle of lube. In hopes of warming it without making a mess, he nestles it between his legs as his left hand travels up to where Mark’s dick still lays flaccid on his hip, stroking it lightly to get the blood flowing. He pushes his thumb into the back of Mark’s leg, watching the muscle give under the pressure as he moves it up onto his shoulder and bares him completely to the cold of the room. 

A full bodied shiver rolls through Mark and he tries burrowing into the blanket, which makes Taeyong pick back up on his cooing. He grapples for Mark’s hoodie, trying his best to pull it over Mark’s head and weasel his arms through the sleeve before returning to his previous task. The hem of the sweater covers right to his hips, and Taeyong lets it, choosing to deal with washing the mess from it later. 

He presses his fingers into Mark’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside as he grazes his knuckles against Mark’s hole, and Mark lets out his first real noise- a breathy little whine that makes Taeyong’s heart skip a beat. With the lube now warmed from his body heat, he squeezes a little onto his fingers and pets over Mark’s entrance, working the tips in and out, then sinking them in.

Mark is so pliant, so willing as Taeyong opens him up, fingers not even needing to press into all of Mark's good spots to get him loose. Nearly all the lube becomes excess smeared onto his palm and around Mark's rim. It’s so easy it’s nearly criminal. 

His breath hitches when Mark’s does, hand stilling from its place between Mark’s thighs. Mark moves his hand to grab the comforter under him, but doesn’t wake up. Having done this a few times, Taeyong knows it would take more than a few fingers for him to wake, but he treads carefully anyway.

Only a few minutes pass before Taeyong is lining himself up with Mark’s entrance, shoving all the way in bare because he can and revelling in the tightness of his body, even in his lax state. 

It is almost imperceptibly better to fuck Mark like this when he’s asleep. He feels softer and hotter inside, and Taeyong is also able to push his dick into him faster because Mark is so relaxed. And Mark looks so calm underneath him, lashes fluttering against his cheekbones and drool slipping from the corner of his open mouth. Not too far from when Mark is awake and being fucked, Taeyong supposes. 

When his pelvis is pressed against Mark’s ass, Taeyong sighs. Mark’s own cock is half hard, slowly chubbing with every one of Taeyong’s small movements. He imagines Mark is probably thinking he’s having a wet dream as his dick leaks against the sheets, a thin trail of white along his hipbone. 

His muscles twitch, not enough to cause concern but enough that Taeyong notices. "Can you feel me in you?"

He can't attest to whether Mark can or cannot, but it feels nice to talk to Mark anyway. Trailing his palm along Mark's ribcage, he can feel the ridges of his bones and makes a mental note to coax more food into him. 

There's no real reason for him to not move since Mark doesn't need to adjust, yet he does anyway out of habit. Plus, it's just so soft inside Mark, and he isn't waking anytime soon as far as Taeyong knows, so maybe he'll indulge himself for a minute. 

Out of curiosity, Taeyong carefully settles back on his haunches, bringing Mark's leg onto his shoulder. They've never tried stretching Mark out any more than what his toys or Taeyong can do only because it takes time that Mark admittedly doesn't always have. But Taeyong thumbs at Mark's flushed rim right above where his own dick sits inside him, and carefully works it in. 

He's still relaxed, and enough that Taeyong can slip in his thumb to the knuckle without problem. It's Taeyong's turn to hitch his breath, watching how Mark barely struggles with the added intrusion. 

"Baby, you're so good." 

Ambitious and unrestrained, Taeyong brings his left hand up to test the give of Mark’s hole. His other thumb hooks into his soft rim, tugs just a little to push the knuckle past, and Mark reacts for real this time. Two fingers and a dick is apparently enough because Mark whines and his walls clench around the extra girth. 

To Taeyong's worry, Mark tries to shift around with him and his thumbs still edged inside, meaning Taeyong is quickly forced to move on from his new discovery. After a few seconds of struggle, Mark ends up on his back, one leg still up on Taeyong’s shoulder and hoodie pooling in all new spots along his body. He holds onto Mark’s waist under it, pointer finger settling into the dip of his ribs along his back, finally warm from the fleece lining the inside. 

Given his unconscious state, Mark is quieter than normal- something Taeyong grieves because he loves to hear Mark’s pleasure, even during most days when they’re forced to be as quiet as possible. Even the sound of the lube seems quieter which Taeyong doesn't grieve. He fucks in shallowly a few times to get used to the feeling and Mark squirms under him, on the verge of waking. 

He must think too loud because Mark comes out of unconsciousness after, his breathing picking back up and arm moving closer to his face. Taeyong stops, smoothing his hands up and down Mark’s sides to try relaxing him and keep him in sleep. With a huff, Mark's face scrunches up, nose wrinkling as his jaw drops open. He opens his eyes to look past Taeyong at the ceiling before closing and opening them again. This time, he barely focuses his vision on Taeyong's face. 

"Hyung? Manager-nim?" Mark asks. He starts to push his body up but stops, a gasp breaking out as he feels Taeyong inside him.

"Shh, just a little more for me, yeah?" 

"Little mor- ah!" 

"Be good for me a moment, Markie." Taeyong tries to fix himself into a better position, Mark's consciousness bringing back resistance as Mark clenches tight around Taeyong. He keeps shushing Mark as if it would really keep him quiet through his nervous whines and cries. Mark squirms on the mattress while Taeyong keeps hold on him, one hand braced on Mark's hip. 

He can see how Mark squints at him, trying to look around the darkness and the sleep covering his eyes. The more Mark squints, the more he starts to calm down as he gets a better idea of who is touching him. Taeyong runs his hands down Mark's sides, feeling the jump of his muscles in shock. 

"C'mon baby, be good for mommy?" 

Mark nods against the pillow, trying to even his breathing. “‘m sorry mommy, I couldn’t see you.” 

“It’s okay. Are you still tired?” Again, Mark nods, though it's more like he scrubs his head against the pillow. "You can go back to sleep."

Given he no longer needed to be overly cautious of waking him up, Taeyong maneuvers his body to how he wants him, lifting his hips to get his thighs underneath Mark’s. He brings a hand to touch his face, watching Mark’s eyelids flutter closed. The steady up and down of his chest returns even though Taeyong knows Mark is still awake, if only partially. 

The warm feeling of knowing Mark trusts him flows through his veins, that he still closes his eyes at Taeyong’s touch or that his body would allow him to relax even with having woken in a panic. Taeyong stills for a while, enjoying Mark's body, until he can see Mark's chest start on a steadier rise and fall, and slumber takes him once more.

He wants to jack his hips forward, treat Mark like a warm toy like how he always asks, maybe keep Mark needy so he'll wake up tomorrow morning searching for Taeyong to fill him again in the limited time they have before schedules. But he wants Mark to rest more than anything, even with the few extra minutes of shut eye he'll get from this, so he forces himself to calm down. 

Lack of time and energy is the common denominator for all the reasons why Mark and Taeyong can't do a lot of things, like why Mark prefers faster sex. Taeyong will take any chance he can get to love Mark slowly, deeply, and right now is one of them. Despite his feverish desire, he indulges himself, feels how he sinks back into Mark inch by inch and how easy Mark lets him. With his hips pressed flush to Mark’s ass, he falls into the steady rhythm of their gentle love. 

It's almost new considering how few instances Taeyong gets to enjoy going slowly. Every sensation feels heightened; the twitch of Mark's muscles, his fingers digging into skin, the slight smell of perfume that’s still clinging to his neck when Taeyong leans in to nip along Mark’s jawline. Praises fall from his lips like a broken radio.

Half of his head is in the clouds, and by the time Taeyong remembered he didn’t want to come inside Mark, he already is. It takes all of his willpower to pull out, painting Mark’s pale thighs with his cum as he works himself over his sleeping body. He lets out a choked moan, the loudest noise they have collectively made all night, watching it roll off Mark’s skin. 

As if he felt Taeyong would neglect him, Mark actually whines, unconsciously rolling his hips forward to try to get himself off. With his own sullied hands, Taeyong pushes two fingers back into Mark and rubs at the base of his dick, making a mess of him everywhere else. What little he came into Mark pools around the webbing of his fingers as he fucks them into him.

Shockingly, Mark doesn't wake up when he cums, just shoves his face into the pillow as his body jerks through his orgasm. He relaxes after and sinks back into the bed, knitted eyebrows smoothing out in time until he looks even more relaxed than when Taeyong first walked into the room. Taeyong removes his hands from Mark’s legs, sitting back to look at Mark’s full body.

“Oh honey,” Taeyong laments, “now I really need to give you a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
